guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bukdek Byway
I have removed some info concerning Kenshi Steelhand, as the page said he was only available during a particular quest, which is untrue, he always spawns. Skill capture lists Not only are there 2 lists of skill captures (both under "Bosses" and "Skill Capture"), they don't even match. Who wants to fix? :) Map for boss spawn locations This page needs a map screenshot with the boss locations edited in. Anyone up for doing this? * Aw wish i saw this, I'd have done it. Will do it next time I'm clearing out the area. Barinthus 19:10, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::We need a new map here anyways. The one on there right now is too small. Whoever cut and posted this map cut off too much from the bottom. It's missing the portal symbol that connects it to Xaquang Skyway. Born to Mes 00:55, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Kenshi Steelhand I didnt have the Eliminate Jade Brotherhood quest active. Only "Finding the Oracle" and he was duplicated. Barinthus 19:10, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Vanquishing My guild and I tried the alleged trick regarding vanquishing this area by killing a single creature with the "Welcome to Cantha" and "The Afflicted Guard" quests active. We were not able to confirm it. I saw the note was added by an anonymous user. Has anyone been able to confirm this? And if so, what/where is the 1 creature? Vyral 22:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) : Try it with Chasing Zenmai instead of Welcome to Cantha -- Ruby Red 20:07, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::As the article now says Chasing Zenmai and The Drunken Master are the only quests in this area you should have active to vanquish the area...just by killing the drunk. Confirmed it just now.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 21:16, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Wing Threeblade while questing, i didn't find him...can anyone confirm this? if yes, it should be noted on the page behind the boss in bracelets. -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 08:47, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Is it just my Graphics Card, or...? I was fighting some Jade Brotherhood in Bukdek Byway. As you can see, I've targeted a Jade Brotherhood Knight. But, if you check the compass, there should be some more enemies behind the Knight - some Jade Brotherhood Mesmers/Ritualists/Elementalists. I also have the Ctrl key held down to "show all enemies", yet as you can see there isn't even a name displayed. This sort of bug, where "Enemies disappear on bridges", hasn't been happening to me before some recent update (can't say which)...and it's strange, because the enemies are there, but I just cannot see them. It seems to correct itself when I get closer to about 1/2 spellcasting range. But, it is annoying for anything that requires Line of Sight because it makes your attacks always miss. And it's annoying when you see projectiles flying at you out of nowhere... (T/ ) 14:47, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Vanquish With Drunken master and Chasing Zenmai Active ..... http://guildwars.gameamp.com/modules/gallery/uploads/35104.jpg -Chrisworld 20:34, 21 October 2007 (UTC) chung Why would he be here only in Hard mode? --Shadowcrest 19:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Idk, some people today.. This might need protecting, since its had a fair lot of vandalism from IPs.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:13, 4 February 2008 (UTC) god's statues There's a list of god's statues under de points of interest header and the shrine blessings header. I don't know the standard of these things, so which of the 2 should be removed? Mystzombie 16:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Chasing Zenmai In the notes, it says that with this quest active, I'd only have to kill 3 foes, but I had to kill 66. Any clues why? http://i234.photobucket.com/albums/ee179/xAnnihulusx/ChasingZenmai.jpg -- 21:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :It might depend on how much of the quest you've completed. I never did the quest (lolSinheroes), nor tried to vanquish with it, but oh well :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:09, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Did you proceed directly to Zenmai's location without aggro or red dots? Or were the 60+ extras encountered en route? If the direct route, then we should consider removing the note until someone can confirm the details. If the latter, then perhaps we should update the note to indicate that the route matters; depending on other quests and favor with Am Fah/Brotherhood, there can be ambushes and other quest specific enemies present. (From the screenshot, it looks like you took the longer route, in which case, I would expect pop-ups.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 23:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well I started in KC and at first, it said that all foes were vanquished, but when I got to Zenmai, I had to kill about five foes (the three popups took about 60% of the bar) and as I was looking for those foes, the bar kept getting smaller and smaller. -- 00:35, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::: That starting message tells you that low count vanquishing was possible. To get the lower count, you need to start in Marketplace (otherwise you trigger other enemies). The idea is to head straight to Zenmai so that the only spawns are related to her quest. Roughly: quest is active -> no enemies spawn on zoning -> 1st vanquish message appears -> head to Zenmai -> trigger her attackers -> kill them -> 2nd vanquish message appears. If you leave from KC, then you'll trigger the pop-ups, increasing the count. Mid 60s is much less than worst-case, so good work! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:33, 16 July 2009 (UTC)